Minion turns Mr. Cortez into a Foogle/The Thumb-Thumb factory/Juni frees Floop/Freeing the Cortezs
This is how the scene for Minion turning Mr. Cortez into a Foogle, The Thumb-thumb factory, Juni freeing Floop, and Freeing the Cortezs goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Gregorio: Alexander Minion. Agent Cortez. Wonderful to see you again. INGRID: You know him? Gregorio: Yeah. He was on the Third Brain Project... until I noticed he was trying to inject... his own ideas into the system. I turned him in. He was thrown out of the OSS. MINION: I'm afraid I'm not nearly the artist Floop is. But not to worry. I have something else in mind. INGRID: What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this? MINION: Well, you see, Mrs. Cortez... I've always been methodical, goal oriented. Psychotically so. Gregorio: I'm not afraid of you, Alex. MINION: So I think it's refreshing... to every once in a while... have some fun. Oh, and don't worry about your little brats. They'll still be able to see you. Every weekday morning between 7:30 and 8:00. the button CARMEN: Aah! Uhh! and finds herself in a Thumb-thumb factory, then gets an idea and whirring In the Control room. Mr. Lisp: onscreen I trust this time Floop will have a success to show us. MINION: The Fabulous Floop is away on other business, sir. Your army is complete. The ultimate destructive force is now within your grasp. Mr. Lisp: I'll believe that when I see it. MINION: Welcome back, Ms. Gradenko. Ms. Gradenko: It's good to be back, Alex. Let's never have children. Back in the virtual room. Juni: So Minion is the evil one. FLOOP: Yes. But I will be blamed. You have every reason to be disappointed in me. Juni: So what would you do if you could shut this thing off... and get out of here? It's impossible. It can only be turned off from the outside. Juni: Just suppose. FLOOP: I'd stop Minion. I'd stop Professor Zundapp. I'd stop the robot army and hope... that the world would forgive me. Gagging Juni: You're my hero, Floop... so I'm gonna help you, then you're gonna help me. Minion must be stopped. FLOOP: Just one thing. My show--what does it need? I know it needs something desperately... but I can't figure it out. Maybe you can? Juni: It needs children. Hold still. his gum at the screen which the room turns off Now let's stop Minion. 2 set off FLOOP: Must be stopped. Must be stopped! Thumb-thumb walks in Juni: This one's for my sister! on it Carmen: takes off the head and finds it's Carmen Oh, Juni. Juni: Hola. In the dungon. INGRID: Carmen? Juni? Carmen: Mom! - Mom! Aah! Juni: That's my Fooglie! The one I drew. It's dad. INGRID: You're here! Carmen What's he doing here? Carmen: He's OK. He's OK. INGRID: How did you get here? Carmen: out an acid crayon and draws on the door Mom, I've been skipping school, going places... taking ferry rides... in the city... pulls off the cell wall, as Floop opens it. INGRID: It's OK. It's OK. I know. We'll talk about it when we get home. Carmen: Running off to Belize. INGRID: What? You went where? Carmen: You're right. Let's just talk about this when we get home. Ingrid: No, no, no, no. You can tell me everything now, OK? Is that where you want to be, free from your family? Hey! Juni Carmen: I used to. Not anymore. Juni: You turned my dad into a Fooglie? Floop: No, I didn't. But I might be able to change him back. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes